Your Only Business
by CountessCora
Summary: From an OTP prompt on tumblr from scintilla-te. Robert has to get up early for a meeting, but Cora has other ideas. COBERT all the way!


**Your Only Business**

_AN: this story is from an OTP prompt on tumblr from scintilla-te. The prompt is as follows: Person B of your OTP not letting Person A get out of bed by aggressively cuddling them. As always, the characters are not mine. Enjoy! xx_

Robert glanced down at a sleeping Cora as he tried to extricate himself from her slumber-frozen embrace without waking her. It was quite early in the morning, especially considering that Cora usually slept in much later. He had a meeting with Tom and Mary in only an hour. He still had to ring for Bates and have breakfast before gathering with the other two in Tom's office. As he turned very slowly, Cora sighed in her sleep and tightened her hold.

"Sorry, Cora," he whispered, "but I have a meeting in one hour." He moved a little farther, but the only result was an even firmer grip on his arm.

"Robert?" Cora mumbled as she began to awaken a little. "Why so early? Come back to bed."

Robert chuckled as he was barely in an upright position, let alone out of bed, thanks to Cora sticking to him like glue. "I've hardly moved an inch, Cora."

"You need a hug," she said, leaning up on her shoulder and pulling him back toward her. "I know I do, and something more." She gave Robert a firm pull and he fell into her lap. "If you leave, my feet will get cold."

"That's why I keep telling you to wear socks to bed, Cora."

She frowned at Robert. "But you know that I cannot abide the feeling of socks on my feet. And that wouldn't make up for a lack of special time with you first thing in the morning."

"I love terrific fun as much as you do, heaven only knows, but I really need to get going," Robert said.

"What is it? Can't it wait?" Cora hugged him tight and curled her icy toes around his legs.

"Not really, it's a meeting with Tom and Mary. Just estate business."

"Boring," Cora responded. "They won't mind you being late. They've both been married and ought to know what mornings are like."

"I doubt anyone has mornings like we do," Robert replied, starting to weaken.

Cora could sense the crumbling of his resolve, so she began to cover his neck with kisses. "No, surely not. We have something very unique."

"That we do," he responded as she started to pull his nightshirt off over his head. "No one is like you, my Cora."

"And no one is half as good as you," she replied breathlessly as she continued to disrobe him. "Stay all day, Robert. No meetings, no business, just this!" Cora giggled as she succeeded at last in getting her husband completely undressed.

"No meeting," Robert declared gleefully as he returned the favor to Cora, lifting her nightdress away from her body and letting her pull him closer to her until they were lying on top of one another.

"I love it when you have no meetings," Cora grinned before starting to kiss every part of him.

"I don't seem to recall a meeting, do you?" Robert asked playfully.

"No, not at all. Check your diary, dear. I believe it has my name written all over it." She wrote her name across his back with her finger. "I'm quite certain."

"Not just today but every day," he added.

"That's right," Cora intoned. "The only business to be had by the Earl of Grantham is to make sure that his Countess is happy. And oh, how you fulfill that obligation. Each and every day. I doubt there ever has been or ever will be a Countess of Grantham as happy as I am. That, my dear, is your only meeting. That is why I will hold you down with all of my might every time you even think of getting out of this bed, Robert."

Robert grinned. "Is that what you were up to this morning, my love?"

"Absolutely! I knew that the moment you even tried to move, I had to do something about it. And I will continue to do that every morning as long as it strikes my fancy."

"I love your fancy, Cora," Robert said. "I hope it is struck quite often."

"Trust me, darling, it will be." Cora laughed. "It already is!"

In Tom's office, neither Tom not Mary were very surprised at Robert's absence.

"Oh, bother," Mary rolled her eyes and sighed. "We must really schedule these things for the afternoon. I say this because they'll eventually come to luncheon, and if we keep them separated, we should be able to get Papa into the office. Maybe. Please, Tom, do help me try."

Tom grinned. "I'll do my best."

"Sounds fair," Mary said.

True to Mary's prediction, both Robert and Cora were at luncheon, looking as neatly put together as always, but glancing at each other with sly affection.

Mary had laughter in her eyes as she leaned over to whisper to Tom. "We have our work cut out for us."

"Mama," Mary said, "as soon as luncheon was over, will you please come to my room and advise me on what jewelry to wear to dinner with Tony on Friday?"

"Now?" Cora asked with surprise, giving Robert an apologetic smile. "I will be happy to help you, dear."

"That reminds me," Tom said to Robert, "I have some letters from the post that I need to show you regarding the pigs. Do you have a moment?"

"I suppose I do," Robert said. "It won't take long, will it?"

"No," Tom said, "but please don't forget that we have a meeting in my office in fifteen minutes. We rescheduled it from this morning as it seems you and Cora must have slept late."

Mary stifled a giggle as she was walking toward the staircase with a reluctant Cora in tow.

"Can we count on your presence, Papa?" Mary raised an eyebrow at him.

"Certainly," Robert replied. "I'll be there. Since it's such early afternoon, I'm sure there'll be plenty of the day left afterwards."

"Yes, there will be plenty of time," Tom answered.

On her way downstairs after sorting out the jewelry choices with Mary, Cora stopped into the bedroom and found Robert's diary. She scrawled her name across each page with an air of satisfaction.

"Now you're mine," she grinned. "Day in, day out. I think I'm going to like this very much."

**The End**


End file.
